Humans with damage to primary visual cortex (V1) are for most purposes blind, although in some circumstances they can "guess" accurately about stimuli they do not consciously see (blindsight); if the damage occurs early in life recovery can be very good and include some awareness of stimuli. This project assesses the role of cells in the visual thalamus in the improved recovery via a monkey model. This year, subjects with V1 damage were prepared and assessed via MRI. Single-unit recording and anatomical studies of the thalamus will be performed in these subjects.